


"Mirrors"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, injured!Stiles, unconscious!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other pack, though, they'd known as soon as they'd caught a whiff of Stiles. They knew he was the alpha's mate and it didn't matter that they weren't mated yet - they knew it was the best way to attack the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mirrors"

"I waited too long," Derek muttered. Stiles was laying in a hospital bed, unconscious, and he couldn't do anything about it.

It was late, past visiting hours, but Derek had slipped in when Stiles's father had been forced out of the room by Melissa. She'd been insisting he go get something to eat, so Derek figured he had a little bit of time.

He folded Stiles's hand into his own, trying to block out all the noises and smells that were associated with being in a hospital as he automatically started drawing pain away from Stiles's body.

Cinnamon, Derek reminded himself. Cinnamon and coffee and - mate \- there it was, Derek inhaled deeply as he picked out Stiles's scent. It was tainted by the meds running through him, but Derek could still smell him. It calmed his senses for a moment, another assurance that Stiles was still alive.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. If Stiles could hear anything right now, he wanted him to hear that. "I should've told you. I should've protected you."

His betas were too young and unaware of werewolf lore to understand what they smelled on Derek and Stiles. Stiles, of course, wouldn't have smelled it at all. He might've felt it, but Derek had never given him any encouragement in that department. He only hoped that Stiles didn't think he hated him for all the dislike he'd shown in a vain attempt to protect him.

The other pack, though, they'd known as soon as they'd caught a whiff of Stiles. They knew he was the alpha's mate and it didn't matter that they weren't mated yet - they knew it was the best way to attack the pack.

And they were right, Derek thought, sighing. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. You're so young. I - " He took a deep breath, trying to calm the anxiety plaguing him. "You have to make it, Stiles. I can't do this without you."

He knew if one half of a mated pair died, the other usually followed close after, but he and Stiles hadn't mated. He wasn't sure what would happen since he'd never even kissed the boy, but he knew he didn't want to be in a world without him. He couldn't imagine existing in a world without this boy.

Maybe I could convince Scott to kill me, Derek considered. He'd be the alpha. Surely, he'd - no, he wouldn't. "Scott needs you. Your dad needs you. Melissa needs you. Lydia needs you. I need you." A tear slid down his cheek and he pawed it away, focusing on Stiles's scent and his heartbeat. He'll be fine. He has to be.

"The doctor said no change is a good thing right now," Sheriff Stilinski's voice rang across the room. Derek jerked in surprise - a rare occurrence. He stood, letting go of Stiles's hand to start towards the door. "I wasn't expecting to meet the boyfriend like this."

Derek froze. "We're not - "

"I've seen the way you look at him, son."

"He doesn't - "

"And I've heard him talk about you," he continued as if Derek hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry," Derek settled on answering as he returned to his seat. "This is - it's my fault."

"You clawed your way down his back?"

Derek cringed at the memory of Stiles's back - shredded by the other pack's claws. He shook his head.

"Then I don't see how this is your fault."

"They wanted to get to me - they knew this was the best way to do it."

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked, mildly.

"He's - they knew he was my - my mate."

The sheriff's eyebrows rose. "And is that just a werewolf way of saying 'boyfriend'?"

Derek shook his head, reaching out to grasp Stiles's hand again, wincing only slightly as his veins turned black. "It's more - werewolves mate for life. It's rare, but it happens."

"You're sure?"

He nodded. "He's it for me, but that doesn't mean I'm it for him."

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "You understand he's - "

"Underage? That's part of the reason I haven't told him yet."

"I was going to say human and breakable and a lot less supernatural than the rest of you."

"I didn't think another pack would - I hadn't thought - "

"Clearly you haven't thought this through," he agreed, finally sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of Stiles's bed.

Derek shook his head, staring down at Stiles's hand. "I'd do - I've tried - I'd do anything for your son, sir."

"That's a good place to start. I think you better tell him when he wakes up."

"What if - "

"No," the sheriff stops him. "He's going to wake up."

Derek nods, trying to blink away the tears clouding his eyes as Stiles's father turned to his unconscious form and continued.

"You hear that? You've got people to talk to and things to do. It's not time for you yet."

Stiles's hand fluttered against Derek's and he looked down to stare at it as Stiles squeezes. His heartbeat changed pace for a second before returning to his consistent thump-thump-thump.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Justin Timberlake's "Mirrors" because that song totally gives me 'Sterek being mates' feels.


End file.
